Plaisir de Pâques
by Hahn tah Yhel
Summary: Quand Pâques approche et que Duo a une idée dans la tête, que peut il se passer ? Il faut lire pour le savoir.


_Disclaimer : Ils ne sont pas à moi..._

_Genre : Gourmand et gourmandises._

_Commentaire : Juste un petit texte pour vous souhaiter de bonnes Pâques. _

* * *

**Plaisir de Pâques**

_Mercredi 4 avril_

Wufei Chang n'en finissait pas de maudire le sort qui l'avait désigné pour aller faire les courses. Entendons nous bien, ce n'est pas tant de devoir faire les courses qui lui posait problème mais plus de devoir les faire avec Duo Maxwell.

Pourquoi me diriez-vous ?

Et bien, tout simplement parce que, aux yeux de Wufei, faire les courses avec le natté relevait d'un véritable tour de force et presque de l'exploit sportif, surtout dans les grandes surfaces.

Tout d'abord, Duo était d'un naturel entousisaste et exubérant, oh combien ! Ce qui se trahissait chez lui par des élans imprévisibles et parfois génants.

Ensuite, il n'envisageait pas que l'on puisse passer dans un magasin sans visiter tous les rayons, je dis bien tous, sans exception. Même ceux où un homme n'avait strictement rien à faire d'après Wufei.

Lorsque le chinois excédé lui demandait ce qu'il pouvait bien espèrer trouver dans le rayons des produits pour bébés ou dans celui de la lingerie féminine, Duo ne se démontait pas le moins du monde et lui répondait de l'air le plus sérieux du monde "Qu'on ne savait jamais".

Donc, le magasin était exploré de A à Z alors qu'il aurait été tellement plus simple et bien moins fatiguant de se cantoner aux rayons où se trouvaient les produits à acheter.

Et à certaines périodes de l'année, cela empirait encore.

A Noël et à Pâques par exemple.

Pâques qui approchait furieusement justement.

Donc, Wufei se retrouvait en compagnie de Duo, à moins d'une semaine du jour J et dans un magasin de belle taille. Il avait déjà remarqué que les yeux du natté brillaient d'excitation et il était prêt à lutter pied à pied pour l'empêcher de perdre du temps et de l'argent dans l'achat de produits chocolatés dont ils n'avaient que faire.

Enfin, leur budget les autorisait à acheter quelques friandises mais Heero avait été très clair sur la somme autorisée pour cette dépense que Wufei trouvait inutile.

Contre la promesse de passer "en coup de vent" dans le rayon, il avait obtenu de Duo qu'il se tienne tranquille le temps des courses.

Mais le moment était venu pour lui de laisser le natté entrer dans le rayon des chocolats de Pâques.

- Je te rapelle que nous avons que quinze crédits à mettre dans cet achat. Déclara Wufei d'un ton ferme.

Duo haussa les épaules et commença à examiner chaque centimètre du rayon.

Ce n'était pas tant le fait d'acheter ou de manger du chocolat qui lui plaisait autant.

Non, c'était tout autre chose.

Regarder et imaginer était son tout premier plaisir.

Chercher quel sujet conviendrait à chacun.

Lui conviendrait vraiment.

Mais en cherchant du regard il ne pensait pas seulement à ceux avec qui il vivait désormais.

D'autres personnes étaient en son esprit dans ces moments là.

Ceux qu'il avait aimé et perdu.

Solo, les enfants, le père Maxwell, la soeur...

C'était aussi pour eux qu'il cherchait le chocolat idéal.

Il ne lui fallut qu'un seul regard pour déterminer que les petites figurines humoristiques auraient convenu aux plus petits, avec leurs formes amusantes et leurs jolies couleurs, leurs rubans. Très importants les rubans, ils faisaient de jolis souvenirs pour après, lorsque le chocolat avait été mangé. On pouvait les garder, les toucher, les caresser et même sentir le parfum légèrement chocolaté qu'ils conservaient un temps.

Pour Solo un poisson aurait convenu, avec à l'intérieur les petits oeufs en sucre et un ruban blanc, bien large et formant un noeud parfait. Duo pouvait presque le voir sourire.

Pour le père Maxwell et soeur Hélen, quelque chose de moins farfelu, un sachet de petits oeufs feuilletés peut être. Juste pour leur prouver qu'il pensait à eux.

Pour Quatre, un agneau en chocolat blanc, sans vouloir ironiser sur la bonté naturelle du blond, il ne voyait pas ce qu'il pouvait lui offrir d'autre.

Tout en réfléchissant Duo saisit avec précaution le sujet de chocolat blanc et le posa dans le panier. Il s'empara ensuite d'un lapin souriant qui à ses yeux conviendrait à Trowa.

Parce qu'un peu d'humour ne ferait pas de mal au si peu souriant et si peu démonstratif pilote du Heavy arms.

Un panier rempli d'oeufs de diverses tailles et matières pour Wufei.

Pour lui un oeuf un peu plus grand, bicolore, avec, comble de la chance, un ruban de la couleur de ses yeux.

Restait à trouver le sujet parfait pour Heero.

Il parcouru le rayon dans un sens, puis dans l'autre.

Wufei s'impatientait mais le natté n'en avait cure.

Il voulait trouver quelque chose de vraiment parfait.

Soudain, il le vit, un peu caché derrière d'autres produits et tendit la main pour le saisir.

Mais Wufei l'en empêcha.

- Hors de question Maxwell, ce truc est trop cher.

Déçu il prit finalement un sachet de friture et de petits oeufs en sucre.

Mais il ne pouvait pas s'ôter de la tête ce qu'il avait vu.

Il fallait qu'il l'obtienne.

Parce que c'était ce qui conviendrait le mieux à Heero.

Il en était persuadé.

_Vendredi 6 avril_

Quatre soupira.

Il aurait préféré faire les courses seul, mais Duo avait insisté avec un regard si suppliant qu'il n'avait pas pu résister.

Il l'avait autorisé à venir avec lui en courses.

Il était persuadé qu'il n'allait pas tarder à le regretter.

Mais, contre toute attente, Duo ne chercha pas à obtenir de lui la moindre faveur, même s'il semblait impatient, comme s'il attendait quelque chose.

Ce ne fut qu'en vue des caisses que le natté se décida.

- Quatre...

- Oui ?

Duo avait bien vu le blond se raidir et cela lui avait fait de la peine. Il préfèra renoncer pour le moment.

- Non rien.

_Samedi 7 avril_

Duo entra dans le magasin et se dirigea vers le rayon qui contenait ce qu'il désirait tant. Il eu un peu peur en constatant combien les étagères semblaient vides soudain.

Il promena son regard sur elles, redoutant que ce qu'il venait chercher ne se trouve plus en magasin.

Puis il le vit et retrouva le sourire.

Il se dirigeait dans sa direction lorsqu'une voix l'arrêta net.

- Duo !

Il se mordit les lèvres.

Il avait pourtant été aussi discret que possible. Mais cela n'avait servi à rien. Heero Yuy l'avait vu et suivi. Il ne pouvait donc plus acheter ce qu'il voulait tant lui offrir.

Il posa un regard malheureux sur la boite de plastique transparent renfermant l'objet de ses désirs puis rejoignit le métis en traînant les pieds.

- C'est bon, je rentre...

_Dimanche 8 avril_

A nouveau Duo se tenait à l'entrée du magasin.

Cette fois, il était certain qu'Heero ne l'avait pas vu partir et que personne ne pourrait l'empêcher de se procurer l'objet de ses désirs.

Il avança d'un pas pressé vers le rayon et fronça les sourcils.

Les étagères étaient toutes vides.

Plus un seul chocolat.

Un frisson désagréable le parcouru.

Ce n'était pas possible, il n'avait pas fait toute cette route, bravé l'autorité d'Heero pour revenir bredouille.

Puis il remarqua un employé du magasin qui s'éloignait, des boites entre les bras. Il le suivit et découvrit avec soulagement qu'un étalage provisoire regroupait les quelques survivants des rayons précédents.

Il s'y rendit avec angoisse.

Ce qu'il cherchait s'y trouvait il encore ?

Puis il vit la boite, avec son ruban bordeau et son étiquette noire et rouge et il retrouva le sourire.

Il s'en saisit avec soulagement.

Une fois sorti du magasin, son précieux achat bien à l'abri d'un sac, il se permit de sourire.

Il avait réussi.

Heero aurait son chocolat de Pâques.

Au bout de quelques pas il marqua un temps d'arret et ne pu résister à l'envie de l'admirer encore une fois.

Il sortit la boite du sac avec précaution.

Il n'y avait aucun doute.

Elle était vraiment belle cette cloche en chocolat noir à 70 de cacao.

* * *

_Pas pu m'en empêcher, lorsque j'ai vu cette cloche dans mon supermarché, je me suis dit qu'elle serait parfaite pour Heero (et pour moi, j'adore le chocolat noir)._

_J'ai résisté deux jours et puis j'ai cédé ce matin, en allant chercher le pain, elle était sur un rayon provisoire à l'entrée du magasin, un vrai pousse au crime._

_Je suis rentrée, je l'ai posée sur mon bureau pour l'avoir sous les yeux et je me suis mise à écrire._

_Comme quoi on peut être inspiré par n'importe quoi._


End file.
